


Dare to Dream

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang share a bed. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, Parttimedoodle's incredible comic: http://parttimedoodles.tumblr.com/post/78812984719/rwby-thursdays-fanart-for-part-3-dare-to-dream
> 
> Out of all my RWBY fics, I hold this one in the highest regard. It is my personal favorite.

Warm water. How I love thee so. Alas, I shall miss thee. However, my true love belongs to another. I drain the sink and give my face and ears one last scrub before wringing out my black towel.

I part my hair, making sure that I’ll look my best for her, and hang up my towel next to her yellow towel. Satisfied with myself and the bathroom, I step out and am greeted by Ruby, who gives me one of her signature smiles, and we trade places. I look back to see her go for her quart of mouthwash.

As she starts gargling, I look ahead and see Yang’s slim, and unfortunately clothed, form.

“What. A. Day.” She stretches languidly and flops onto our bed, knocking my plastic mirror and comb off onto the floor. “Oops, sorry.”

I smile. “It’s alright.” I move over to the left side of the bed, MY side of the bed, and pick up my night kit. I sit down next to Yang and give my hair a quick combing. “Today was the monthly Pudding Day, so that definitely helped.”

Yang laughs, “Thankfully! I would’ve died in World History today, if it hadn’t been for that banana pudding!”

Weiss sits across from me, on the right side of the bed that she and Ruby share. Amidst writing down in her calendar folder and journal, she agrees, “Tell me about it.” Closing up the folder and placing it on the lamp table next to their bed, she sighs, “I kinda feel bad for Jaune. It’s his own fault for tripping and spilling his only serving, but still.”

Ruby exits the bathroom with shining teeth. “Banana’s his favorite, you know. It’s such a shame.”

Weiss scoffs. “You could’ve given him half of your share.”

As expected, Ruby gasps at such audacity. “That’s MY pudding! No one gets a share of MY pudding!”

Yang gives a whoop. “That’s right, sister! Don’t let anyone take from you!”

Smiling, I finish my combing maneuvers and place it, along with the mirror, on our nightstand, under the lamp. “You would all make interesting army commanders.” I comment.

Ruby crawls into bed with Weiss, and Weiss sets her journal on top of her folder. As she pulls the covers over them, she comments, “What’s so interesting about it? Ruby and I would unite and crush the two of you.”

Yang laughs as she and I get settled in our own bed. I lie on my right shoulder, and Yang drapes her left arm over my midriff. “As if! Blake and I would obliterate the two of you!”

Weiss intends to counter, but I interrupt, “Enough. I’ll dust off my Risk box, and we can settle the matter then.” I turn off our bed’s lamp. “But now, goodnight.”

“Indeed. Sleep well, you two.” Weiss yawns and turns out their own lamp.

I watch Weiss turn onto her back. I can’t tell, since their figures are under the covers, but I think that they’re intertwining their fingers. With that, I smile and close my eyes.

I’m so happy. My eyes can barely take it all in. Before me lies a corridor made out of books. Such wonder. I walk down the heavenly path, browsing all of my favorites. “Ninjas of Love”, “Lost Lesbian Lovers Leave London Logically”, “Yuri And You: Faunus/Human Edition”, and countless others.

But something’s missing.

“Bla~ake!” I turn around and gasp with joy. No more than five meters away from me stands a giant book titled, “Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose”. “Come to me,” it beacons. “Our love is eternal!”

I do not hesitate and run. Leaping into its arms, I press myself against it and smile. I try to laugh with joy, but my voice is absent. Something’s wrong.

Ow.

My book is hurting me.

OW!

My book is breaking my spine!

My eyes shoot open, and I look down to see that Yang’s arms have wrapped themselves around my stomach in an agonizing deadlock. I immediately grab her arms and pull with all of my might. “Yang!” I whisper shriek.

Yang jolts away. “What, what, what?!” Ironically, her alarm causes her to pull me back into another deadlock. “Blake, are you okay?”

I pull myself out of her grip again. “You were crushing my spine in your sleep.” I whisper. The last thing any of us wants to do is wake Weiss up.

“I was?” Yang asks with such shock. “No, I couldn’t.”

I turn over to face her. “Perhaps you’d like to try again and see if I’m in one or two pieces tomorrow?” I see that my words sting her. “Sorry.” I place my right hand on her cheek and pull her into a kiss. “I love you. And I know you love me. Just please refrain from bear hugging me to death.” I drape my right arm over her side and give her back a rub.  


She smiles meekly at me. “Got it. I’ll try to control myself.” She gets settled back down. Draping her left arm over my side, she yawns, and her half-lidded eyes stare at me.

I sigh. “Yang, go to sleep.”

She smirks. “Curse your nightvision.” But she closes her eyes, so I see no need to retort.

Instead, I close my eyes and let sleep take me. Again.

I’m floating. No, I’m flying. I’m flying high above the clouds. I can’t see the land, just an endless cloud-scape.

“Any day now, Ruby!”

I look to my left to see a skyscraper at my eye level. Perched at a window is Weiss, bored out of her skull. And draping over the windowsill is at least a thousand miles of braided white hair.

That makes sense.

I fly past the skyscraper and continue straight ahead.

Kids these days. Back when I was a kid, if you liked a girl, you just asked her out.

No, wait. That’s Yang’s ideology.

Where is Yang?

“AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!”

I look down to my right and see Jaune desperately trying to evade a giant bowl of banana pudding. “It’s not you, it’s ME!” he screams as he barely dodges the spinning bowl of what I can only assume to be jealousy.

Nevertheless, I change course and fly towards the bowl to save Jaune. Stretching out my arms, I dive bomb into the bowl. But to my horror, the pudding absorbs all of my kinetic energy, and I am immediately pulled under and held in place.

I cannot struggle. I cannot breath.

I can’t breath!

I CAN’T BREATH!!!

My eyes shoot open, and I desperately try to gasp for oxygen, but fail to do so. The first thing I see is skin. Yang’s skin. I see giant folds in Yang’s skin. I immediately slap my hands against the would-be murderer and push with all of my strength and manage to break free.

I’m not sure if it’s the sudden movement, my sitting up, or my practically depraved gasp for breath that wakes Yang up, but regardless, she immediately sits up and swings her head, and massive head of hair, around. “What, what, what?!”

I slap a hand over her mouth. “Quiet.”

Yang stares in the direction of my voice. I can see that confusion consumes her complexion. I whisper, “You were suffocating me.”

Yang’s eyes widen. I let go of her mouth, and she immediately whisper shrieks, “There’s no way I cou-!”

“With your breasts.”

She falters. Her expression shifts between disbelief and pride. “Really?” She asks with a smile.

I answer her with a dangerously aggressive growl. I grab her by the shoulders and pull her back down on her side. “Turn over.” I command.

Yang cocks her head in confusion. “Wha-?”

“TURN. OVER.”

Yang turns over, facing away from me now. Scooting closer to her, I drape my right arm over her stomach and cup one of her breasts. “There. Now go to sleep.”

Yang mutters, “Blake, I’m so sorry.”

I lean over and plant a kiss on her nape. “I love you.” But I move up to her ear and growl, “Three strikes, and you’re out.”

How odd. I didn’t know she was capable of gulping in fear.

Regardless, I file the information away and let sleep take me for a third time.

Oh sweet lord, this is beautiful. The sun is setting on the horizon. I’m riding parallel to it on my black stallion, and we’re riding through a field of wild books. Big, plump books hang from the book trees, begging to be picked and read. Alas, I must not delay.

I ride my stallion up a hill to the stable, and he slows to a trot. I dismount, and lead the animal inside to his pin. Closing the door behind him, he turns around, and I pet his face very lovingly. I reach into my pocket and pull out an extra sugary bookie. Holding it up to him, he quickly takes the treat and consumes it.

I can’t help but smile as he starts licking my right hand, thinking that there’s another bookie on it. Now he’s nibbling on it. How cute.

Ow. Now he’s biting.

OW. He’s not letting go.

OW, OW, OW, He’s not letting go!

LET GO!!!

My eyes shoot open, and I jolt up to see that Yang is CHEWING ON MY HAND! Out of instinct, I ball my left hand up into a fist and punch her right in the jaw.

“OW!!!” Yang wakes up and clutches her jaw. She assumes the fetal position as Weiss and Ruby wake up.

“SWEET LORD, WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Weiss shrieks.

“THE COOKIES HAVE ACHIEVED SENTIENCE!!!” Ruby cries out.

I don’t think about their concerns though, and instead I bring my right leg up and kick Yang out of our bed. No, out of MY bed. “Enough!” I say, raising my voice.

“Waarg-blarg-agablaar!” Yang yells as she flies through the the air, hits the floor with a thud, and promptly sprawls out like she was hit with a shockwave.

I grab my pillow and scramble over the other half of MY bed. I’m on my feet just as Yang begins to scramble to hers. She falls down again when I backhand her with the pillow.

“You!”

I grab her by the back of her loosely clinging undershirt and haul her to her feet. “Woah! Hey!”

“Sleep!”

I drag her across the room, drop the pillow at the door, unlock and open the door, and throw her out of the room. She lands squarely on her back with a thud. “Ack!”

“Outside!”

I kick the pillow out, and glare at her as it smacks her right in the nose. “Pfft-Pluh-Blag!” She scrambles to her feet and charges me. “Blake, wait!”

I deny her entry with my foot and put her back on her back. “Someone in one of these rooms will take care of you!” And with that, I slam the door shut and lock it.

I make my way back to MY bed, ignoring the desperate banging that Yang starts making. “Blakey, honey, darling, love, please! I’m sorry!”

I move Yang’s former pillow over to the middle of MY bed and settle in.

More banging. “Ruby, help me! Unlock the door!”

Eyes shut, I simply command, “Do no such thing.”

I hear Ruby eep, “Yes, ma’am!”

More banging. “Weiss, help a fellow lover out and let me in!”

This time, I simply exhale sharply through my nose. "Do not."

Weiss eeps and yells, “Yang, go away!”

The knocking ceases. My faunus hearing grants me the satisfaction of hearing Yang groan in defeat and start walking away.

I smile. Maybe I was a little harsh on her.

No, I need to be firm with her. There’s only one time for when it’s okay for Yang to bite me, and sleep time is NOT that time.

Sighing with relief, I keep my eyes shut and await for sleep to take me.

Any moment now.

I’ll fall asleep.

I’m cold.

Confound it all.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the epic retelling! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025394


End file.
